You're gonna be a daddy
by little.sis1997
Summary: Mikan gets pregnant and goes to the prestigious Alice Academy. Will she find the daddy there?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

I hope you enjoy this new fanfic.

**Mikan POV:**

'I can't believe I'm pregnant. I only just turned 17, oohhhh mums gonna kill me' I thought as I walked home from the doctors. The doctor said I was 2 months along 'Oh my god, what's Hotaru gonna do. She'll murder me, bring me back to life and murder me again'. I eventually arrived outside my house. I was dreading telling mum, when I walked in, mum was in the kitchen.

"Mikan come here. I want to tell you exciting news." She said in a sing song voice. I wonder what she is so happy about. I walked into the kitchen to find mum making pancakes. Mum only ever makes pancakes in the evening when she's extremely happy.

"What's the exciting new?" I asked her.

"SHIKI PROPOSED TO ME AND I SAID YES!" She squealed.

"That's great mum" I said with a smile on my face. She is so in love with him. She deserves to be happy; after dad died she did everything for everyone but herself. Shiki's a great guy and he loves my mum so I approve. Ok nows the time to tell, you can do it Mikan.

"Mum I have something to tell you" I said.

"What is it honey?" She asked whilst flipping pancakes.

"I'm 2 months pregnant" I said. The pancake she was flipping shot up and got stuck to the ceiling.

"Wha- Ho- I didn't even know you were sexually active" She said in a shocked voice.

"I'm not. Remember that party 2 months ago, the one where I didn't come back until morning" She nodded "I think someone spiked my drink and then it happened. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd be angry." I started crying "I just want to see you happy" I cried. She hugged me until I stopped crying.

"It's alright baby girl at least I can be a gram gram" She said with a smile.

"Great now all I've got to do is tell Hotaru" I said. Mum gave me the 'good luck' face.

_Over at Hotaru's house..._

I knocked on Hotaru's door. The door opened and Eiichi, Hotaru's son, ran out of the door. I caught him before he got passed me.

"Sorry about that, Mikan dear, Hotaru's not home she's at work. She'll be home in a bit. Do you want to come in?" Aunt Karin asked.

"No problem and sure" I said as I walked in still carrying Eiichi. "Oh by the way, Shiki did propose. Hotaru lost the bet" I said sitting down putting Eiichi on my lap.

"AWWWWW! And yay I won" She screamed and then went to call Hotaru.

"Hello little man, I haven't seen you since Monday. I missed you, Hug" I said as I hugged him. He giggled as he hugged me back. He is some much like his father personality wise, but He looks like a mini male Hotaru, I told her that when I first saw him but he definitely has his mother's brains. He was only 2 and he can walk, talk, read and even write.

"Any way Mikan why are you here?" Aunt Karin asked as she came in and sat down.

"To tell Hotaru something" I said.

"What's that?" I Hotaru say. I turned round and saw her standing in the door way. I told her and Aunt Karin the story "Are you going to keep the baby?" Hotaru asked with an expressionless face while holding Eiichi.

"Yeah" I replied.

_The next day..._

"YOU'RE GOING TO THE ALICE ACADEMY!" Mum shouted as I came into the kitchen.

"Yay" I said sarcastically.

"Why aren't you excited, you've always wanted to go to the Alice Academy" She said.

"Well, I've just been throwing up and its 6 in the morning. How are you so energetic?" I asked her.

"Well, because I'm getting married, YAY!" She shouted the 'YAY'.

"Does Hotaru get to go?" I asked her.

"Hotaru has a son" Mum stated.

"Yeah so" I said.

"It's a boarding school"

"Please, we'll look after him at night, free period and breaks, Misaki can look after him in the nursery area while we're at school, Please, please" I pleaded tugging on her sleeve like a little kid.

"Okay, okay I'll ask Kazumi" She said.

"YAY, I love you mu-" I didn't get to finish because I ran to the sink and threw up. A couple of minutes later I felt mum rub my back while she was speaking on the phone. When I stopped throwing up mum hung up and said

"Your uncle said it's alright"

"Yay" I screamed.

_A week later (school starting)..._

We arrived at the gates while school had started. Everything was already at our dorm, so all we need to do was unpack. We headed towards our dorm. Once we got to our door we opened and found two normal single beds and a toddler bed to the left, to the right was a table with four chairs including a high chair and the kitchen. Near the door there was a sofa and small flat screen TV. Next to the kitchen there was a door which I'm guessing is the bathroom. We stayed there for the rest of the day.

_The next day..._

"Class we have 2 new students" Narumi my godfather said "Come in girls" He continued. We walked in and everybody's eyes were on us. I looked around and saw that we know no one here. We introduced ourselves and we were about to get partners when a boy with raven black hair and piercing crimson red eyes that looked familiar to me and a boy with sky blue eyes and bright blonde ha- Wait a minute.

"RUKA YOU'RE DEAD!" I said as I started to run towards him but Hotaru stopped me and whispered in my ear

"Baka, don't attack him, your pregnant"

"Mikan? What are you two here? Why am I dead?" Ruka said with a confused expression on his face.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A FU-" I was cut off by Hotaru putting her hand over my mouth.

"Nothing, come on Mikan we're leaving" She said as she dragged me out of the room while both of us were glaring at Ruka. I heard Narumi yell at us.

"Why'd you leave and pull me with you?" I asked her.

"Because I don't want to see Ruka" She said.

"Maybe Ruka wants to see Eiichi, he knows about Eiichi right?" I asked her. She stayed quiet.

"HOTARU HE DESERVES TO KNOW!" I shouted. Just then Misaki walked by with a little group of toddlers which happened to have Eiichi in it. So I ran over, told Misaki I was taking him and ran off with Eiichi on my back to the class room. I heard Hotaru running behind me.

"RUKAAAAA!" I shouted as I ran in. The whole class looked at me and then at Eiichi.

"Mikan why do you have a kid on your back?" Ruka asked.

"Because you have to meet him" I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because he's yours and Hotaru's" I said just as Hotaru ran in the door.

"Your dead woman walking Mikan" Hotaru said as she glared at me.

"Sorry Hotaru but he had the right to know" I told her. We both looked to Ruka when we heard him talking

"I, you, kid, what, I, when "Before he fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Its characters.

**Mikan POV:**

When Ruka finally woke up, we sat him on a chair.

"Auntie Mikan, is that man my daddy?" Eiichi asked.

"Uh huh" I said.

"he faint when you told him?" He asked.

"Because he didn't know about you" I told him. Eiichi turned around and looked at Hotaru and asked

"Mummy, why you not tell him?"

"I'll tell you when you're older" She said with a little smile. Eiichi always made her smile no matter how bad things got. Eiichi pouted and then ran to Ruka.

"Hi, I is Eiichi, you is my daddy, I is 2" Eiichi said with a smile. Ruka smiled at Eiichi and said

"Nice to meet you Eiichi, You're very smart"

"That's 'cause he got my brains" Hotaru murmured. Before Ruka got a chance to say anything back someone barged in.

"I knew it" An unmistakable voice said. I turned around and saw one of mine and Hotaru's bestest friends, Sumire Shouda.

"Sumi!" I squealed and ran up and hugged her.

"Miki!" She squealed and returned the hug.

"RURU!" Sumi squealed and ran to hug Hotaru.

"Sumi" Hotaru said as she returned the hug.

"And who's this handsome little man" Sumi said as they stopped hugging.

"I is Eiichi Auntie Sumi" Eiichi said.

"Awwwww, I know who you are Eiichi. You're so cute, cuter than I remembered" Sumi said as she picked him up and gave him a massive hug. Eiichi giggled and hugged her back. Sumi turned to look at Ruka while still holding Eiichi and said "I to god if you don't take care of Hotaru and Eiichi from now on, no one will be able to find your body. Got it?"

Ruka gulped and nodded going pale.

"Now Now Sumi stop that" I said, Ruka's skin started returning to normal before I continue "I'm gonna be the one to do it" and he started going pale again.

"Don't Ruka-sama we'll protect you" A girl who's clothers were way to slutty, she had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, she winked at him.

"Hey" I said, the girl turned to look at me "Don't wink at him or flirt with him, he's got a son you slut and on top of that, he used to be my best friend and Hotaru, who is also my best friend, boyfriend and if I having anything he will be again so back off" I continued.

"Why you little bitch!" She screeched and went to slap me but Hotaru got out her infamous baka gun and shot her. Sumi and I laughed.

"Don't slap a pregnant girl" Hotaru said. Everybody gasped.

"You're pregnant. Yay!" Sumi said as she clapped, Eiichi wanted to join in so he clapped too.

"And you call me the slut, look who's talking" The girl said.

"Back off Luna" Sumi hissed. The guy who came in before Ruka was sitting on a chair next to Ruka was pale. I looked closer at him and so the fa-

"Natsume-sama, Are you alright?" Luna said.

"No he's not he's dead" I said with an angry voice.

"No he's not" Luna said.

"Why is he dead?" Ruka asked.

"Because I'm gonna kill him" I told him. The girls in the room gasped

"You're not touching MY Natsume" She said.

"I hate to break to you but your 'Natsume-sama' is gonna be a daddy, and he just realized that, that is why he went pale, Bimbo" I said.

"Great now I can kill both of you" Sumi said with a massive grin on her face.

"What? How is that even possible?" Ruka asked. I sat down and told them the story.

"And we agree to forget about it, but I guess we can't know seeing as there's the baby involved" I said looking into my lap. I looked and their jaws were dropped. I was about to say something when the door burst open.

"Whats's this about you being pregnant Squirt?" Tsubasa asked.

"Tsubasa!" I squealed as I ran and hugged him, he returned.

"Misaki told you didn't?" I asked.

"Of course, I am your brother" Tsubasa said. "Who's the dad?"

"Natsume" I said pointing to Natsume.

"Sup dude" Tsubasa said.

"Sup" Natsume said.

"Better look after my baby sister. You better run though, once Serio hears about this you're as good as dead" Tsubasa said.

"It not like I meant to di-" I cut Natsume off.

"Excuse me why are you all buddy, buddy with him? You broke a guys legs and his right arm because he touched my ass and now when someone knocks me up you're nice and everything" I said in an angry tone.

"Well we're friends so it ok" Tsubasa said with a grin.

"And you call yourself my big brother. Wait till I tell Misaki" I said while smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

I'm gonna time skip so I apologize if you don't like it.

_2 month time skip..._

**Mikan POV:**

I was showing now and the whole school knew about Natsume and I's situation, most were considerate about it but this one girl won't stop threatening me. I haven't told anyone about it though. She hasn't acted on any of her threats. Natsume and I have been getting closer and his mum said she wanted to meet me, so next break which tomorrow Natsume and I are going to go to his house, it was just going to be Natsume and I going, but Hotaru, Sumire decided that they were going to tag along.

_The next day..._

"Mikan, are you ready yet?" Sumi asked knocking on the door.

"I need help carrying the bags. Can you help me?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Hun" She said as she coming in and pick most of the bags.

"Sumi, I said help not talk most" I said picking up the rest of the bags.

"Mi, you're pregnant I'm not letting you carry loads" She replied. I smiled and said

"Thanks Sumi" and we walked out of my dorm room. We got down stairs and I saw 2 familiar girls talking to Hotaru.

"Are they who I think they are?" I asked Sumi. She grinned and nodded. Just then the 2 girls turned and confirmed my suspicion.

"MIKAN!" They scream as they ran towards me and put the arms around me.

"ANNA! NONO!" I scream as I hugged them back. As they released Natsume came towards us. They turned around and saw Natsume, they stood each side of me and Anna whispered

"Who is that? He's so cute" In my ear. Sumi walked up behind us and whispered

"Hes her baby daddy" and giggled. Nonoko and Anna giggled too. Natsume walked up to me and said

"Are you ready?" as he took my bags, I didn't even realize I was still holding the bags.

"Why are you going, Mikan?" Nonoko asked raising her left eye brow.

"She going to meet my mum and if she doesn't my mum said she will maim me" Natsume said.

"Hotaru and I are going with her" Sumi said.

"We're coming to!" They protested. I looked and Natsume and gave him the puppy dog eyes, he couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes. He sighed and said

"Fine" and Sumi, Anna, Nonoko and I squealed. Natsume grabbed my stuff and walked over to the car.

"He does have a nice ass" Anna said right next to my ear which made me jump.

"Yes he does" Nonoko said.

"Of course he does have you seen him" Sumi said.

"Nice, his ass isn't nice, it's great" I blurted out I turned around to face the girls and they burst out laughing. "I didn't mean that" They just laughed even hard.

"Didn't mean what?" I heard someone say I jumped and turned around and saw Natsume. I was about to talk when someone interrupted me.

"She said you have a great ass" Nonoko said then her, Sumi and Anna ran and got in the car.

"So you think I have a great ass?" He smirked.

"I-I wonder where Hotaru is? Let's go find her" I said walking toward the car. When I got there I heard laughing, so I got in and the laughing increase. Soon enough Natsume got in car and we were on our way.

_At Natsume's house..._

"Natsume you house is amazing" I said in wonder.

"Apparently so is my ass" He said as he smirked and everyone excluding me was laughing even Hotaru. I got out the car and slammed it. I heard that they were still laughing, so I went to the boot of the car opened it, got my stuff out and started walking away. I almost made to the end of the drive way when I heard the door open and people run toward me. I felt 4 sets of arms wrap themselves around me.

"We're sorry, don't go" Sumi and the girl except Hotaru said, she just squeezed me tighter.

"Ok but I'll only forgive you if you stop squeezing me so tight you squishing the baby" As soon as the heard me say the baby the all got off of me except Hotaru. I looked at her.

"What can't I hug my best friend?" She asked innocently.

"'Course you can, come here" I said as I turned around, dropped my bags and pulled her in for a big hug.

"Hey how come we can't hug you but she can?" Anna whined.

"Because she loves me more" Hotaru said as we stopped hugging.

"Hey that's not true" Anna said.

"She loves Natsume" Sumi said and they laughed except Hotaru.

"Come on Hotaru lets go home2 I said as I picked up my bags and dragged Hotaru with me. I felt someone take my bags, I turned around to see Natsume take my bags and walk in his house.

"We're sorry" They whined. I sighed and walked back up to them and said

"You're forgiven" and walked in Natsume's house. I heard them run after me.

"I just remembered something" I said.

"What?" Nonoko asked.

"Where Eiichi?" I asked.

"He's with Ruka. Ruka's bringing him over tonight" Hotaru said.

"Oh thank god. I thought we left him at school" I said as I breathed a sigh of relief.

_An hour later..._

Everybody was sat on the sofa watching 101 Dalmatians.

"Do we have to watch this?" Natsume grumpily asked.

"Yes, yes we do and you're going to watch it too" I said as I hit him on the head while he was trying to get up. He mumbled something and then got comfortable. An hour through the film the front door opened.

"And then.. Oh hi Natsume and people I don't know" A young girl with red eyes and black hair like Natsume. I think she's his sister. I got up carefully and walked over to her with a smile on my face and said

"Hi, I'm Mikan, nice to meet you"

"Hi, I'm Aoi, Natsume's little sister, nice to meet you too" She replied as she pulled me in for a hug. "Oh you're pregnant" She said "Wait a minute are you the one, you are. NATSUME YOU KNOCKED UP THIS NICE, CUTE GIRL I'M GONNA KILL YOU" She screamed the last part. She was going to chase after him but someone came through the door.

"Hey Aoi, are you in here?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yeah" She replied and Youichi walked in.

"So this is where you've been Youichi Yukihara" I said. He looked toward me ran off.

"Youichi! Get your butt back here now! I just want a hug!" I shouted. I saw him coming back the door. He walked over to me and hugged me. "I missed you" I said hugging him back.

"So anyone mind telling me what's going on?" Natsume asked.

"Youichi is Mi's baby brother" Sumi said. I heard Aoi breathe a sigh of relief.

"What a minute, Mikan what are doing here and why are you pregnant?" Youichi asked.

"Well Natsume knocked me up and his mum wants to meet me" I said. Youichi face went from calm to furious in seconds.

"Run, Natsume" I said. Natsume looked at me strangely.

"You're dead!" Youichi yelled and chased after Natsume. The girls and I laughed. Aoi and I walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"So how did you meet annoying little brother?" I asked Aoi.

"At school. If you're wondering how he confessed. It was so stupid but cute. He was running to find me and bumped into me and we fell on the ground. He kissed me and said he liked me" She said.

"Aww, OWWW!" I said as my hand moving to my bump.

"What the matter?" Natsume asked when he came in holding his cheek. Youichi came in behind him holding his cheek.

"Hahahahahaha~ what happened to you?" I asked.

"Well, we gave up running and Natsume wanted it over and done with, so he let me punch him and then he said that he should be able to hit him because he never hit me for going out with Aoi so I let him hit me" Youichi said in one breath. We laughed and I felt the pain again.

"Oww" I said again holding my stomach.

"What's the matter Mi?" Hotaru asked.

"I think the baby just kicked" I said with a big grin.

"Really?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, come feel it" I said as I held my hand out. He walked over and I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach just in time for the next kick.

"Wow" He said in amazement and I think I just saw him smile.

**Thanks for reading :D ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters

**Mikan POV:**

"Oh my god, did I just see the Natsume Hyuuga smile?" I asked in wonder get up and walking around the sofa stand next to Natsume.

"No" He denied.

"Yes I did" I said.

"No you didn't" He retorted.

"Yes she did, Natsume" Aoi said.

"Ok, so maybe I smiled but what's so wrong about that?" He asked.

"Nothing it's just that you smiled. I've never seen you smile before" I said smiling. He was about to say something when someone came through the front door.

"I'M HOME KIDS!" A woman shouted. "WHERE ARE YO-?" She started to say when she stopped and saw me.

"Aunt Kaoru?" I asked.

"Mi-chan, why are you here? And when did you get pregn-" She stopped when she realized the situation. "Natsume, is she the girl you knocked up?" Aunt Kaoru asked.

"Don't say it like that Aunt Kaoru, it makes me feel dirty" I said.

"Well I didn't even know that you sleep around" She said bluntly.

"I don't" I said to her shocked because she was excusing me of sleeping around.

"So how are you pregnant then" She said cruelly.

"Mum!" Aoi shouted.

"No it's alright Aoi, Auntie, you ever figured that drinks can get spiked" I said as I walked out of the room crying. I went outside and I heard someone follow me, so I turned around and I saw Youichi there.

"Are you alright Mi?" He asked. Hold his arms out for me, I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Sure if you think crying because your god mother just basically called you a whore is alright, then yeah I'm fine." I said still crying.

"Mi-" He started to say but then someone interrupted him.

"Mi, I'm so sorry" I heard Aunt Kaoru say, so I let go of Youichi.

"It's Alright Auntie" I said.

"No its not. I'm so sorry. I just didn't think you would end up like me, pregnant way to young" She said as she ran over and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Aunt you got pregnant when you were 20 I would call that way too young. I've just turned 17" I said.

"I know but your mum didn't, she was pregnant with Tsubasa when she was 16. She had you when she was 20 the same time I got pregnant with Natsume" She said.

"How did Natsume and I never meet then?" I asked her as we stopped hugging.

"You did, you use to play together until you were 4 but then Arika and I split up and he had them every other week" She explained.

"Oh ok" I said.

"Let's go back inside. It's getting cold" She said and we went back in, Youichi came in behind us. Everybody was in the living room.

"Are you ok?" Nonoko asked.

"Yeah she apologised, Oww" I said as the baby kicked again.

"What's the matter Mi?" Aunt Kaoru asked.

"It's alright mum the baby is kicking" Natsume said.

"The baby's kicking, have you told your mum that the baby kicked?" She asked excitedly.

"No" I said scared.

"Oh she's gonna kill you" Youichi said.

"She won't. She's too happy" I said.

"Why?" Auntie asked.

"'Cause Shiki proposed" I said.

"WHAT?!" Youichi and Aunt Kaoru shouted. I nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its character

**Mikan POV:**

When we got in the house, we all sat on the sofa's together and watched another film until Aunt Kaoru asked

"Mikan, you're 4 months along right?" I nodded and she continued "Why are you so big now?" She was right I was way too big to be 4 months.

"I don't know, but we'll find out tomorrow when we got to find the sex of the baby" I told her.

"You might be expecting twins" Nonoko said.

"Maybe that's why the kick hurts so much" I said.

"Maybe" Aunt Kaoru said "Oh by the way you mother is coming over today because wants to tell me something. I guess that something is her getting married" She continued.

"Uh-huh after she told me and I told her about my pregnancy, she ran out and knocked on everybody's door and told them. She was lucky that we are friends with everyone on our street and when she came back she called everybody we know and I mean everybody and she was on the phone until 5:30 in the morning and when I came down at six she was still so energetic" I told them.

"Wow, your mum is still as crazy as I remember" Anna said. I nodded.

"Am I now Anna?" I heard my mum say.

"Mum how long have you been there for?" I asked.

"Long enough to find out that the baby kicked and that you told them that I was getting married and Youichi come give mama a hug" She said in one breathe. Youichi walked over to her and hugged her, when they stopped hugging mum walked over to Natsume and hugged him.

"I haven't seen you in so long Natsume. You've gotten so handsome. I might have to kill you for getting my baby girl pregnant" She said as she squeezed him tighter and tighter until he started struggling to breathe and was losing colour in his face. So Aunt Kaoru pulled her off of him and said

"Now, now Yuka, we don't want Mikan to raise this kid or kids on her own"

"I know you're right" Mum said as she looked over to Natsume who was catching his breath and said "Sorry Natsume" with a big smile.

"That's alright" Natsume said as he regained colour in his face. Just then the ice cream van song came into hearing distance. Everybody but Natsume and Aoi looked at me weirdly because they knew what I was like.

"ICE CREAM!" I screamed.

"Now, now Mikan, you know how you get when you eat ice cream" Sumi said.

"Please" I pleaded, they all shook their heads. I turned around and walked over to Natsume and tugged on his arm, giving him the puppy dog eyes and said

"Please Natsume" and pouted. He looked scared. He didn't know what to do.

"Don't give into her, Hyuuga" Hotaru said.

"But" He said as he looked at me again. Right this calls for super puppy dog eyes. He sighed and said "Fine give me back the change"

"Yay" I said as he gave me the money. I speed walked outside just in time for the ice cream van to stop outside.

"What would you like young lady?" He asked with a gentle smile on his face.

"Can I have a double chocolate fudge sundae, please?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Sure thing, coming right up" He said.

**Natsume POV: After Mikan walked out.**

"You do know you won't get change back" Youichi said.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Because she will get the biggest ice cream for the amount of money you gave her maybe even some sweet" Imai said.

"Oh crap. I gave her 10 dollars though" I said.

"You are so screwed" Aunt Yuka said. Just then Mikan came back in with a double chocolate fudge sundae, two ice Lollies, 3 packs of crisps and a can of coke.

"Do you have enough there, Mi" My mum said.

"Nah, I wanted to get more but I didn't have enough. The man gave me a free ice lolly though" She said.

"Seriously" I said.

"Told you" Imai said. I glared at her.

**Mikan POV:**

_The next day..._

Natsume and I were waiting in the waiting room when the nurse called us and we went in.

"Hi I'm doc- Oh hi Mikan" Subaru said, he is Hotaru's older brother.

"Hi Subaru. Natsume this is Hotaru's brother" I introduced.

"Nice to meet you Natsume" Subaru said.

"You too" Natsume replied as I got on the bed thingy.

"Now I understand you're 4 months along am I right?" He asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"You look far too big to be 4 months are you sure you're not further along?" He asked.

"I'm sure. It's been 4 months" I told him.

"Ok, well let's look at the baby" He said as he moved my top up and squirted the gel on my belly. He got the ultrasound stick and moved it around my belly.

"Congratulations Mikan, you're having triplets" He said.

"TRIPLETS!?" I shouted. I looked over at Natsume and he was shocked, he kept on mumbling 'triplets' over and over again.

"Weren't you expecting triplets?" Subaru asked.

"No when I first found out I was pregnant and I went to the local doctor and he only said one" I explain.

"Well that's understandable. Ultrasound machines sometimes only pick up one heart beat" He explained.

"Oh ok" I said, Natsume was still trying to process the news.

"Would you like to find out the genders?" He asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Well it looks like 2 boys and a girl" He said. I smiled.

"Thank you" He nodded and helped me off the bed. I walked up to Natsume and slapped him around the head.

"Oww, why'd you do that for?" He asked.

"You were in a trance" I said.

"Oh ok thanks" He said.

"That and I really wanted to hit you" I continued and he glared at me. I giggled as we walked out of the room. We got home 20 minutes later. He helped me out of the car.

"How are we ever going to cope with triplets?" He asked.

"Simple we look after them together until there one, then I will live with my mum and I have them one week and you have them the other" I said.

"No we are going to raise these babies together until they leave for university" He said. I smile and kissed him on the cheek and said

"Deal" As he opened the door. Waiting on the other side was 2 boys with dirty blonde hair one had brown eyes and one had grey and another had sandy blonde hair, grey eyes and glasses. Tsubasa and Misaki were also there and so were Ruka and Eiichi. Once the three new boys saw Natsume the all tackled him, luckily I moved out of the way before I fell. Natsume was trying to get them off him but he had no luck which made giggle. The 3 boys head shot up to look at me. The guy with dirty blonde and brown smiled and got of Natsume, stepping on Natsume manhood.

"Hi, I'm Koko, I sure you've heard loads about me" He said.

"No I haven't and I'm Mikan by the way" I replied.

"Oh no you didn't Natsume. How could you not mention me I'm awesome" Koko said.

"Because I have more important things to worry about" He said as he pushed the other two guys off of him.

"How could you push those guys off of you? But you can't push all 3 of us off" Koko asked.

"Because you're heavy as hell" Natsume said which cause Koko to fake cry. Just then Sumi ran out of the house. Which made Koko whistle.

"Perv. Any way what are you having?" She asked.

"Triplets" I said. Her jaw dropped.

"WHAT!?" She screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

I apologise for the names I wrote the wrong name for Persona. It was Rei and his last name was Serio. But in this he is Yukihara.

**Mikan POV:**

"TRIPLETS!?" Sumi shouted.

"Uh-huh. Two boys and a girl" I said patting my stomach with a big smile on my face. What I didn't notice that Sumi was trying to kill Natsume.

"HOW DARE YOU? TRIPLETS? ARGGGG YOU'RE SO DEAD" She shouted.

"Aren't you going to help him?" The boy with sandy hair and glasses asked.

"Nope" I said as I walked in.

_Later that night on the sofa..._

I was sat on the sofa with my legs on Natsume, everybody else went to sleep.

"Natsume?" I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What should we name the kids?" I asked.

"Natsume, Natsume and My baby girl, Natsumi" He said so I kicked his leg.

"Oww, what's that for?" He asked innocently.

"We are not naming our kids after you" I said.

"Why not?" He asked. I glared at him. "Fine" He sighed.

"I was think Natsuke for one of the boys and maybe Eriko for the girl" I said.

"Why those names?" He asked.

"Well since you really want some part of your name for the kids, so Natsuke sounds nice and Eriko was my twin sister's name. She died when we were 5." I said.

"Sorry" He said.

"It's alright. I do miss her though" I said.

"It's settled then, Eriko, Natsuke and Akako" He said.

"Hey!" I said.

"What? I figured at least one of the boys will have my colour eyes so why not" He said.

"Hi Natsuke, Akako and Eriko. I'm your mummy" I said to my belly.

"Yeah and I'm your awesome daddy" Natsume said as he put his hand on my belly. So I wacked his head.

"Kids, he's vain. Don't believe him when he says he's awesome because he's not" I said. So Natsume glared at me which made me laugh. "What? I'm just telling them the truth" I said innocently. It made him glare at me more.

_The next day..._

I woke up to find my mum staring at me wearing a disguise

"Yes mum" I said.

"How'd you know it was me?" She asked taking off her disguise.

"Mum I know all your disguises. I've lived with you for 17 years, I think I'd know if your you" I told her giggling.

"Yeah, well at least I try" She giggled.

"Why are you here mum?" I asked her.

"What? Don't you want to see me?" She asked.

"Of course I do, did they tell you what I'm having?" I asked her.

"No" She said.

"Triplets" I told her. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"TRIPLETS! THREE LITTLE GRANBABIES TO SPOIL! YAY!" She screamed as she did her happy dance.

"That's the best reaction I've had so far" I said.

"Thank you. What's the gender of them?" She asked.

"2 boys and a girl" I told her. Her smile got wider.

"Names?" She asked with her massive grin on her face.

"Well Natsuke and Akako for the boys" She nodded "and for the girl Eriko after my wonderful sister" I said. Mum burst in to tears I understood why but I didn't stop me crying. We sat there crying until we heard a knock on the front door. I forgot I fell asleep in the living room. Mum got up to answer the door. A couple of minutes later I heard shouting so I went to the front door.

"DIDN'T KAORU TELL YOU TO STAY AWAY THEY CHOOSE TO LIVE WITH HER. THEY DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Mum shouted.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YUKA! THEY'RE MY FAMILY!" A man shouted and he smacked my mum.

"THAT'S IT NO ONE SMACKS MY MUM AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T LEAVE I WILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU! GOT THAT!" I shouted at the man. He was angry and started to raise his hand at me.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE A MAN! WHAT KIND OF MAN HITS A WOMAN AND TRIES TO HIT A PREGNANT GIRL! IF YOU DON'T LEAVE I'M CALLING TO POLICE! MY OLDER BROTHER IS THE PRIME MINSTER!" I shouted. That just got him even angrier and he hit me at full force. I closed my eyes and waited to hit the ground, but I never did. I looked up and saw Natsume holding me.

"Go away dad" He said.

"No you're coming with me and you're going to marry Luna Koizumi" The man said.

"You really think I would go with you after you hurt Mikan and Aunt Yuka and put my unborn kids in danger. Then you're wrong in the head. Why in the world would I marry that slut? She physical makes me sick and she gives me the creeps" He said glaring at his dad.

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm your father. You will marry Luna and there is nothing you can do about it" He said. Natsume was about to say something when a voice was heard from behind.

"He might not be able to but I can. I could also have you put in prison from harming my pregnant sister and my mum" My older brother Serio said. Natsume's dad turned around and he started to freak out.

"P-prime M-minister" He stuttered.

"Did you not hear my baby sister" He said, which made Natsume's dad run in fear.

"Rei" I said as I walked toward him holding out my hands. He walked up to me and put his arms around me.

"Aren't you forgetting about me?" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Nobara, my sister in law, with her arms out to me.

"I couldn't forget about you" I said as I walked up to her and hugged her.

"What about us?" Two kids voice said. I looked down and saw my Niece and Nephew, Kiyomi and Hideo, there are twins, and they are 6 years old.

"Awwwww, I could forget about you guys" I said as I bent down to hug them.

"Mikan you're quite big for 4 month aren't you?" Nobara asked.

"Not when you're expecting triplets" I said.

"TRIPLETS?!" I heard Rei shout.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I sorry it took me longer than I thought it would. :D **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters

_2 months later at school..._

**Mikan POV:**

After Rei finally decide not to kill Natsume the day after we had to return to school. Now I can't go anywhere without someone by my side. I'm massive now and someone has to help me around and I hate it. Right now we are in lunch and Sumi is feeding me.

"Open up Mikan" She said. My eye twitched and I shouted

"ENOUGH I CAN FEED MYSELF YOU KNOW!" As I stood up, Everybody looked at me. "I'm going and I swear if any one follows me I will maim you" I said walking away.

I arrived at a sakura tree in the middle forest and thanked god no one was here and fell asleep. I was woken up when I heard footsteps, I opened my eyes and saw Natsume.

"You better not have come here to treat me as a baby as well otherwise I will maim you" I threatened.

"I'm not Polka don't worry, this is my sakura tree but I guess I can't move you so this is our sakura tree" He said.

"I guess it is" I said.

**Natsume POV: **

We sat there for a while and Polka had fallen asleep. I had to wake her up because there was no way I could pick her up but I didn't want to wake her up she looks so cu- wait I didn't just think that.

"Oi Polka wake up" I said as I prodded her.

"wu-" She mumbled.

"What?" I asked as I moved my face close to her face. She put her arms around my neck and pulled me towards her and kissed me. I couldn't help but kiss back.

**I apologise for the shortness :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

**Mikan POV:**

I woke up to see that I was kissing Natsume. 'Ok so when did this happen' I thought. I kinda liked it so I closed my eyes and kissed him more forcefully. I felt him smirk against my lips, he knew I was awake but he didn't pull back. Eventually we need air so I pulled away.

"So why didn't you push me away?" I asked. "Wel-" I was cut off by his lips on mine again. As he pulled away he said

"Does that answer your question"

"Yeah it does" I said kissing him again.

_3 months later..._

After my 7th month I was told I was on bed rest because I was getting too big to walk.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Natsume asked. I kissed him and said

"Yes now go to school" He nodded and walked out.

"Now what to do?" I asked myself. I spent 3 hours watching TV, on the internet and read until I fell asleep. I woke up in a small dark room and I had handcuffs on my wrist. I heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" I whispered.

"Your old friend, Luna" Luna said.

"What do you want?" I asked glaring into the blackness.

"Natsume, those babies you're carrying. Natsume and I will raise them together. They will be just like me. So smart" She said laughing.

"You're not touching my babies!" I yelled.

"Oh but you about ready to give birth. Maybe a few more weeks, maybe a few days" She said walking away. She turned around and said "Don't worry I'll keep you alive for a couple of days after the birth so you can say goodbye to the babies" and continued to walk away.

**Natsume POV:**

_After school..._

We walked in Mikan's dorm and everybody sat down while I went in her room. I walked over to her bed and found a note which said

'Natsume

I'm taking care of our little problem. Once she gives birth then we can be happy, raising the kids together.

I will see you soon.

I love you'

I ran out of the room and everybody looked at me.

"Uncle Nat, where did auntie Mi go?" Eiichi asked me.

"Someone took her" I said to him. Everybody jaw dropped except for Eiichi's.

"Why they do that?" He asked.

"Because they are crazy mean people" I said. He started crying so I hugged him.

"Do you know who took her?" Imai asked.

"If I knew that do you think I would be looking for her" I said.

"Calm down Natsume. We all worried about her and the babies" Sumire said.

"Sorry" I said.

"Wow, that's the first time I've heard you apologise to anyone other than your mum or Mikan" Ruka said.

"Funny" I said.

"Hyuuga pass me that note" Imai said. So I passed her the note.

"Hotaru what are you doing?" Anna asked.

"If I can analyse it I might be able to find out who took Mikan" She said.

"You're amazing Hotaru" Ruka said.

"I know" Imai said bluntly.

_5 hours later..._

**Mikan POV: **

"Here your food" Luna said as she shoved a plate of food towards me.

"Why are you doing this Luna?" I asked.

"Because I want Natsume and in order to have Natsume I need to get rid of you" She said.

"What's the real reason?" I asked.

"That is the real reason" She replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters

Sorry it's taken a while to update, the internet has been down at my house and I'm at my grans. So... yeah... INTERNET WOAH! I MISSED YOU! Any way on with the chapter.

**Luna POV:**

"Finally! I finally get to have my Natsume!" I shouted.

"You know he will never go with you if you do this" That slut who is carry Natsume's babies said.

"Yes he will because he loves me" I said proudly.

"Fine if you believe that" She replied sighing.

**Mikan POV:**

"I do now I'm going to leave you in this miserable place. Bye bye slut" Luna said as she walked away.

"Great I'm stuck here for another couple of hours by myself" I said to myself. " I wonder what Hotaru's doing right now, probably looking for me or black mail someone" I said to myself again.

_The next day..._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I pushed. I was found by Narumi-sensei but he wasn't able to get me out so he called the ambulance and the police.

"Call Nats-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" I pushed again. The paramedics arrived a couple of minutes later.

"Alright young lady, I'm afraid you're going to have to give birth here. Okay?" She said. I nodded.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I pushed.

"I can see a head. Okay now I need you to keep pushing" She said.

"I'm tryiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnngggggg!" I screamed.

"Okay one more push and the baby will be out" She said.

"Natsume and your friends will be here soon" Narumi-sensei said.

"Is he the father of the baby?" The paramedic asked.

"Babies and yes" Narumi said while I screamed. She nodded.

"Okay big push" She said calmly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- WAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and the baby wailed.

"Baby A is a boy" She said just as Natsume and our friends ran in.

"Mikan are you okay?" He said as he ran to my side.

"Do I look okay to you?!" I said angry.

"Okay it's not my fault" He said.

"I know- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I said as I pushed again.

"Okay just keep breathing. Are you the baby's father?" She asked Natsume.

"Yes" He replied as he held my hand.

"Your first baby is a boy" She said. He had the biggest smile I've ever seen him have on his face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed again.

"Baby B is a boy" She said. "Ok is that it?" She asked.

"No, one more" Natsume said as I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as Eriko came out.

"Baby C is a girl. Take the babies to the hospital and we will take the mother" The paramedic ordered. They lifted me up on to a gurney and put me in the ambulance.

_2 days later..._

Hotaru and Eiichi came to visit.

"Auntie Mi" Eiichi said as he ran towards my bed.

"Hi Eiichi" I said.

"How are you Mi?" Hotaru asked caringly.

"Better now. Except Natsume won't let me go out this room without him and he won't leave the babies alone even when their asleep"I said.

"Do you want me to use my baka gun?" She asked getting her baka gun out.

"Maybe. I'll let you know" I replied laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters

**Mikan POV:**

_Later that day..._

The kids and I were aloud home today so Hotaru was helping me get ready. Natsume was at school with Ruka finishing putting the babies cotts up. Hotaru was putting Eriko's red skirt dungerees over her light pink long sleeved top which matched her red eyes perfectly. She inherited her red eyes from her father and my brown hair, she looked like me more than she did Natsume except his eyes. Natsuke had my brown hair and eyes but he looks like Natsume. Akako has red eye like Natsume and Eriko and black hair like Natsume he also looks like Natsume. Natsuke was wearing light blue dungerees with a long sleeved light brown t-shirt. Akako was wearing light blue jeans and a short sleeved red t-shirt saying mumma's boy. Aunt Karuo had bought us a beige triplet pram that face me (On profile). I had put Natsuke and Akako the pram. Hotaru put the Eriko in the front pram. I was happy they were all asleep, I put my hands on the handle and pushed them through the door.

When we arrived at school I sure Luna there smirking. I stopped as I was half way through the gate.

"Mi, what is it?" Hotaru asked concerned.

"Luna shes here by the tree" I said.

"Guards, shes over by the tree" Hotaru said to the guards. They ran over to the tree but she was gone. "Mi shes gone. Are you alright?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah. Lets just get the babies in my dorm" I replied. Luckily our dorms has a lift. When we got in to our new dorm, I walked into my room and found 3 light wood cotts. One had a light blue mattress, another had a light red mattress and one had a light pink mattress.

"Oh my god" I breathed out. Just then Natsuke started crying, I picked him up before he woke up the other 2 and he calmed down. I put him in the red crib and got his blanket out of the pram and put it over him, he fell asleep. I put Akako in the green crib, he was still asleep, wrapped up in his blanket. Eriko woke up and cried. I picked her up and took her out off the room, Hotaru followed me. I went to the fridge and heated up her bottle (She wouldn't latch on).

"I wonder where Natsume and Ruka went" I said to Hotaru.

"They might be in my room" She said as the microwave pinged. I got the bottle out and squirt some of the milk on my arm, it was fine so I started to feed Eriko.

"Should we check?" I asked. She nodded, we walked over to her door and opened it. Laying on Hotaru bed was Natsume on the left side, Eiichi in the middle, Ruka on the right. Eiichi had the whole of the middle of the double bed and Natsume and Ruka were barely on the bed.

"Oh my god" I whispered trying not to laugh. I looked over to Hotaru who was taking loads of picture. Eriko was finish with her milk so I walked back into my room, grabbed her blanket and put her in the pink cott and placed the blanket on her. I walked in to Hotaru's room to find Ruka was awake and on the floor and so was Natsuke. Ruka was about to yell when I glared at him as I turned the baby monitor on.

"If you dare yell I will kill you. They're all asleep and I would like them to stay that way" I whispered angrily.

"Sorry Mikan" He said. Just then Eiichi woke up and ran to Hotaru.

"MU-mummy" He started to yell by we gave him the quiet sign so he whispered. "Mummy, can I see babies?" He asked nicely.

"Well if you ask Auntie Mi and Uncle Nat nicely, I'm sure they'll let you" She said. He nodded and went over to Natsume.

"Uncle Nat can I see babies Peasse?" Eiichi asked him.

"Sure but you have to be quiet because they're sleeping" He said. Eiichi smiled and ran over to me.

"Auntie Mi?" He asked. I held out my hand and smiled, he grabbed my hand and we went into my room. When we got in there he went over to Eriko's cott.

"Eriko?" He wondered. I nodded. He ran to Akako's cott which was in the middle of the other 2 cotts.

"Akako?" He asked.

"Uh-huh" I said. He ran to Natsukes and asked

"Natsuke" and I nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters

_7 months later..._

**Mikan POV:**

We are officially in our last year of high school. The babies are 7 months old, Natsuke is the biggest, he's gone through over a hundred clothes in the past 7 months, he's going to be tall like Natsume. Akako has been the first to say his first word which was 'mama' which I'm happy about and Eriko was the first to crawl. We decide since we have separate dorms I would have them for a week at night and he would have them for a week at night. Misaki would look after them in my uncle office when Natsume and I have lessons. Right now we have a week off and I was out shopping with Hotaru, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko. It was the first without the babies.

"So what are we getting to day?" Anna asked.

"Well I need new clothes badly" I said.

"Yeah you do you've been wearing mummy clothes" Sumi said. I pushed her. "Hey what's that for" She complained.

"1. You insulted me and 2. I am a mummy" I said.

"I know that but... oh I give up can't win against mummy clothes" She replied.

_The next day..._

I was in my bedroom at Natsume's, asleep when Natsume came in.

"Wake up" He said.

"No" I murmured.

"I've got ice cream for you" He whispered in my ears.

"ICE CREAM!" I yelled as I shot up and hit my head on Natsume's head. "Owwie" I whined. I looked at Natsume. He was hovering over me.

"You liar, you don't have ice cream" I said as I laid back down and put the cover over my head. He pulled it over and said

"You've got to wake up Eriko's about to talk" as soon as heard that I jumped and ran down stairs and into the living room. When I got down she said her first word which was papa.

_The next day..._

Natsume and I were with the babies in town. We needed to get baby stuff because they keep on growing. I was in a store while Natsume was with the babies outside.

**Natsume POV:**

I was outside waiting for Mikan to come out of the store with babies when 2 girls came up to me.

"Hi" They said enthusiastically.

"Hn" I said back.

"Wow, are these uuummmmm... like your babies?" The red haired girl asked.

"Yeah" I said stoically.

"Oh my god are you a single daddy? Because if you are I'd so be the mummy to those adorable babies" The blonde one said.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble bimbo 1 and 2. He's taken and those babies already have a mummy" Imai said as she push passed the girl while holding Eiichi, Ruka followed her.

"Well where's the mummy?" The red heard asked.

"She coming this way" I said relieved that she was coming towards us with bags in her hand looking through one.

"Hey guys I was wondering should I have got get them 7 outfits or is 6 ok?" She said as she pushed past the 2 girls.

"Do you, like, mind?" The girls said.

"Do you, like, know how to do talk with, like, a brain?" Mikan said.

**Mikan POV:**

"Excuse me. How dare you say that?" The blonde girl said.

"Oh I just did dare so, bye-bye" I said. They looked like they were about to say something but they just stomped off.

"Well. I'm going back to my mums because her wedding is tomorrow, so bye-bye" I said taking the babies off of Natsume.

When I got back home. I put the babies in their cots and they fell asleep. I went over to my bed and fell asleep. I woke up and found Natsume sitting on my desk chair staring at me.

"What are you staring at?" I asked annoyed.

"Why are you so annoyed?" He asked.

"Because they were flirting with you" I mumbled so he couldn't hear me.

"What was that?" He asked walking over to my bed and sitting on it.

"Because they were flirting with you" I said out loud.

"Sooooo you were jealous" He teased smirking.

"No" I said stubbornly.

"Admit it" He said still smirking. Didn't he know any other facial expression?!

"Fine I was jealous because they were flirting with you. You're mine!" I whined. I heard him chuckle. 'Omg did Natsume Hyuuga just chuckle?' I asked my self.

"Well that's good because I don't want to be anyone else's" He admitted.

"Awwww, when did you get so sweet?" I wonder as I sat up , got on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Since you made me mushy" He said stoically. I just smiled and kissed him. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, kissing me back. I pulled away and put my forehead on his, looking into his eyes.

"I love you so much" I whispered. I saw the surprise in his eyes. His lips curled into a smile.

"Well that's good because I love you so much too" He said before he kissed me.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters

**Mikan POV:**

I woke up with arms around my waist and remembered what happened last night. I turned and faced Natsume smiling. Just when I was about to go back to sleep, Akako started crying.

"Natsume wake up" I said. He groaned letting go of my waist. I sighed, got up and walked over Akako picking him up. I walked around and eventually he started calming down. I put him back in his cott and turned around to find Natsume staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him smiling.

"You" He replied bluntly. I smiled and got back into my bed.

"I want to go back to sleep, but I have to go help my mum get ready" I said cuddling him. I got up but before I did Natsume pulled me back and kiss me. When we pulled apart I smiled and ran off. I walked into my mum's room. She was asleep with her head at the bottom of the bed, her arms were up in the air and her feet were hang off the side of the bed. I tiptoed over to her.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled in her ear. She screamed and fell off the bed. She looked up at me and glared.

"You know it's not nice to wake someone up like that on their wedding day" She said still glaring.

"Yeah well you shouldn't have woken me up like that when I was 13 then" I said smirking while crossing my arms. She smiled and got up.

"I'm getting married today!" She squealed.

"I know mum. Now get your butt up and in that shower" I order pointing toward a door. She got up and ran into her bathroom. When she came out she had tack suit bottoms and a one of Shiki's t-shirts on. I walked over and started to brush her hair.

_4 hours later..._

Everyone was ready, Natsuke and Akako are with Natsume and the boys while Eriko was with me.

"Are you done yet mum?" I called out to her while soothing Eriko.

"Nearly" She yelled from her room. Shortly after she walked down the stairs.

"Mum you look beautiful, dad would be so happy for you right now" I said smiling.

"And he would be so proud of you" She replied trying not to cry as she hugged me.

"Ok everybody into the car" Aunt Kaoru said.

_At the reception..._

Mum and Shiki were on the dance floor having their first dance. Aunt Kaoru was dancing with Natsuke in her arms, Eiichi was holding Eriko's hand dancing while she giggled. Akako was being held by Nobara. I was currently dancing with Rei.

"Rei, are you happy that mum got re-married?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she might not be my real mother but she the best mother I could of asked for, so of course I'm happy and I know dad is smiling right now" He said. Just then he walked off and Natsume replaced him.

"What just happened?" I asked confused.

"He probably knew I wanted to dance with you, so he left" He said and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"That and I think I just saw Nobara trying to run away with Akako" I said laughing because I knew she wouldn't actually take him.

"Yeah probably" He said as he brought my face up to face him.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him as he stared into my eyes.

"Nothing" He said.

_Next day..._

I woke up in by myself in my room and the babies were not in their cots. I got up and ran down stairs were I found Natsume holding Eriko holding her away from Koko and Kitsuneme with Ruka trying to help and Eiichi was yelling at them. Anna, Nonoko and Yuu were taking turns making funny faces with Akako. Hotaru and Sumire were talking to Natsuke. I walked behind Natsume and lifted Eriko out of his arms and went to sit of the couch.

"Morning" I said casually.

"Mi, tell Natsume it's my turn to hold her" Koko said.

"Natsume, it's my turn to hold her" I said smiling. "Mummy made a funny didn't she" I said in a baby voice, I kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"Mama" She said grabbing my face. I heard everyone laugh. Just then the door slammed open.

"NATSUME, I KNOW YOU HERE!" His dad rang the house. He walked into the front room.

"What do you want?" Natsume said glaring.

"You are coming with me" His grabbing his arm.

"Sumire take Eriko and go as well as everyone else. Go to aunt Kaoru house" She nodded and took Eriko. Everyone walked out the back.

"Akira can you get out of my house?" I asked politly.

"Your that bitch that I hit arent you?" He said smirking.

"Don't call her a bitch!" Natsume yelled. 'Its alright' I whispered to him.

"Get out now" I said firmly.

"Yeah right" He said as he put his hand in his jacket and pulled out a gun.

"Put the gun down" Natsume said.

"How about I shoot her if you don't come with me?" He said pointing the gun at me.

"Fine" He said as he walked over to his dad. I felt my eye tear up and then I heard a gunshot. The next thing I knew I blacked out.

**Natsume POV:**

I was about to walk out the door when I heard a gunshot. I ran back in and saw Mikan lying on the floor with a bullet in her stomach. I ran to her and gathered her up in my arms.

"YOU'RE CRAZY" I shouted at him.

"But I did what she told me to do" He said as he ran out.

_At the hospital..._

We've been waiting to hear how Mikan's surgery went. Just then the doctor came out of the room she was taken into.

"Miss Yukihara surgery was a success" He said. We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"However I regret to inform you that she lost a lot of blood and is now officially in a coma. She is only aloud one person to go in" He said before he walked off.

"Imai, you can go in first" I said to her.

"Thanks" She said as she walked in.

**Hotaru POV:**

I walked over to Mikan still body and sat down on the chair that was beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Mi, we need you to wake up, everybody. I need you to wake up. I can't live knowing my bestfriend is laying here still and having to listen to everything pass her by" I said as tears rolled down my cheeks. "Please" I whispered.

**Yuka POV:**

I was in the hot tub in our room at the hotel when I got a call.

"Hello new married woman speaking" I answered happily.

"Yuka, it's me Kaoru" Kaoru said sadly.

"Hi bestie" I said happily.

"Yuka, Mikan was shot and she's in a coma" She said. I froze dropping my phone in the process.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or it's characters  
_One year later..._

**Mikan POV:**

"AHHHHHHHH!" I woke up screaming. I was in a hospital. Just then a nurse rushed in.  
"DOCTOR. SHES AWAKE" She yelled as she ran over to me. "Miss Yukihara you're awake" She continued.  
"How long was I out for?" I asked.  
"A year" She replied.  
"I missed my babies first birthday" I cried. The doctor walked in.  
"You're awake Miss Yukihara, Mai please go tell them she is awake" He said.  
"Please don't I want to surprise them" I said. He nodded and said  
"Your mother left you some clothes in that bag incase you woke up when she wasn't here, she also left you some money" He said leaving, with the nurse following. I got changed and walked out of the room. I signed myself out of the hospital and got in a taxi. When I got to Natsume's house, I payed the taxi driver and got out. When I got to the front door, I opened it slowly. I'm guessing someone heard something because seconds later, Eiichi ran out of the front room and looked up.  
"AUNTIE MI!" He screamed as he ran to me. He had grown taller and of course he is now 3 years old.  
"Eiichi we told you not to say that Auntie Mi is in the hospi-" Hotaru said coming out of the door and froze when she saw me.  
"MI!" She yelled crying as she ran towards me.  
"Surprise" I said as I hugged her. Everybody ran out of the room and dog piled on top of me.

_An hour later..._

**Natsume POV:**

I walked in and I hear people talking. I walked in the front room and saw something very unexpected. I saw the girl I loved and the mother of my children.

"Mi" I said softly. She looked at me smiling and got up and ran towards me. I catched her and wrapped my arms around waist.

"I missed you Natsume" She whispered as she hugged me back.

**The End...**

**I sorry for the short ending but fear not! There will be a sequal...**


End file.
